1. Field
A matrix of explosive cells is disclosed that can be reduced in size and that can provide individual bursts of energy. Such a matrix can be used for projectile guidance of, for example, small, fast-moving projectiles, such as bullets and small artillery rounds. Such a matrix can also be used in security systems to, for example, provide targeted destruction of discrete sections.
2. Description of Related Art
Known projectile guidance systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,422,507 and 6,474,593, use microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) gyros, MEMS actuators and the selective extension of flight control devices, such as spoilers or flaps.